It is well-known that videos may be broadcast or provided through a number of media, such as television, the Internet, DVDs, and the like. To finance such video broadcasts, commercial advertisements are often placed in the videos. Commercials, however, require that a video be momentarily interrupted while the commercials are displayed. Not only is this annoying to viewers, but digital video recorders (DVRs) allow video programs to be pre-recorded. When the video programs are viewed, DVRs allow the viewers to fast-forward through commercials, thereby defeating the effectiveness and value of the commercials. When commercials are de-valued, costs are not adequately covered, and broadcast service quality suffers as a result. In many cases, costs are made up by charging viewers for video services.
In many conventional systems, a variety of different content has little or no interactivity. This includes both videos and images. For example, when viewing video, different objects in the video are often merely part of a single video stream that is inseparable with respect to the different objects. Static advertisements near the video stream related to the video are not very compelling as they are separated from the video in such a way that a user is not encouraged to interact with the static advertisement.